Insanity, I Tell You
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: I am tackling a 100 Prompt Challenge. ALL Ratings, MOST Genres, MOST Well-Known Characters/Pairings, ALL Generations WILL BE USED. SOME AU & OOC. Some prompts are one word, other are quotes. See my profile for a list. Prompt 18 is up!
1. Haunted

**I have decided to try a 100 Prompt Challenge by xXKissingSinXx. This is my first multi-chap challenge, so give me some feedback and tell me what you think!**

**Not all of the prompts will be related to one another, but a few of them will.**

**All of the prompts will be posted on my profile if you wish you check them out. I'll try my hardest to stay in order.**

**I needed something to break my writer's block and this seems to be helping, so Chapter 6 of _I'll Believe It When I See It_ should be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Promt #1 Haunted

Your own son couldn't even stand to be in the same room as you. You terrified him. He was afraid of the things you would force him into like you had done so many times before. He hated you for that. But he couldn't say otherwise. It wasn't _appropriate_. It wasn't _my place_ to voice my opinion either, so all of those years I had been putting up blinders, pretending like I didn't see what was going on in my own home. But I was shown the light by witches and wizards I had always been told were beneath me.

Things didn't _have_ to be that way.

You haunt me, oh darling husband of mine, even after all these years. The surprised look that you had on your face when I betrayed you- your own wife- lingers in my head, reminding me why I did it in the first place. How unexpected. How frowned upon to see a woman standing up to her husband. How disastrous it would be, in your mind.

But it had to be done. The decisions you made… they hurt us more than you will ever know. All of those nights I waited up for you, worried sick that you wouldn't come home, plagued by thoughts of if you would be casually taking the lives of someone else's loved ones.

This family was torn apart because of your stupid, selfish beliefs. The same beliefs you forced upon myself and my son. Draco never had a choice in his life. You made all of the decisions for him. I tried to tell him to do what he wanted, but you soon fixed that with a sharp slap across my face. Eventually, I quit trying. But I never stopped caring about my son.

You did.

My spirit shattered the day you connived Draco into taking the Dark Mark. My baby, my only child, following in the footsteps of his father. He only wanted to make you proud, Lucius.

That's what all parents want of their children, right?

Wrong.

I begged you to change your mind. There had to be some other way, but the only thing on your mind was power. "It would be so beneficial to the Malfoy name," you claimed.

If only you knew that your decisions would almost be the end of our entire family's history. But _Draco and I_, we saved ourselves.

We have changed for the better, Lucius. It's too bad you couldn't see past the fortune, the infamy, and the power to realize the lord you loved so much more than your family was the biggest hypocrite our world has ever seen. It isn't always better to be feared than loved. Remember that.

After all this time, I can't help but blame myself somewhat. If I would've tried harder to convince you to let go of your prejudices, if I would've stood up to you instead of cowering in fear, maybe… just maybe your fate would be different. But we weren't Gryffindors were we, Draco and I? We didn't have the courage, but instead the self-preservation that comes with being a Slytherin.

Draco reminds me every day that you sealed your own fate the day you sided with the Dark Lord over your family. But still, it haunts me.

* * *

**Not all of them will be this short, but most will be about a full page written (front and back) on notebook paper.**

** So what did you think?**

** Review and let me know!**

** The next prompt: Clock. **

** All constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Clock

**Here is the second prompt from the 100 Prompt Challenge by xXKissingSinXx.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, although it isn't necessarily about clocks, but timers instead. Ah well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Time to get this show on the road.**

* * *

Prompt #2 Clock

"Why is this taking so long?", Ginny cried as she paced across the tile floor for the millionth time in the last ten minutes.

"Be patient, Gin. It's only two more minutes. Surely you can wait that long. It isn't going to kill you."

She huffed and tapped her foot. This was the longest two minutes of her life! Ginny grabbed the tiny timer off of the bathroom counter and stared intensely at the little numbers counting down.

1.57, 1.56, 1.55, 1.54.

"Ugh!", she slammed the timer down, "How do muggles do this? I'm dying! It's so much easier to do this the wizarding way," Ginny whined and groaned, clearly showing her lack of patience.

Chuckling softly, but growing more anxious by the second, Hermione put a hand on her best friend's shoulder to help her relax. Suprisingly, Ginny didn't shake it off, but instead looked over to Hermione with a hopeful gleam to her eye.

"It was all your idea. I was perfectly fine with going to St. Mungo's, but _**no**_, you had to go all muggle on me and suggest we do this," she teased.

"I know, I know. Don't remind me. But if this ever happens again _please_ do _not _let me try and convince you to do it this way."

"_If? _Gin, you do realize that you are a Weasley, right? This _will _happen again. There is absolutely no way around it. It just _has_ to. Now, I, on the other hand, may not be in the same boat," Hermione clarified.

The girls sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting as patiently as possible, which wasn't very patient at all. A minute or so longer and they would know.

"One minute and our futures could be changed forever. It's so strange to think that something so seemingly unimportant could hold all of the answers to the millions of questions floating around in your head," Ginny bit her lip, and Hermione nervously tapped her hand on her leg. The tension and anxiety continued to rise with each passing second.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione shouted, her frutration finally boiling over, "This is getting insane!"

A smile formed on Ginny's lips, "See! It's pure agony having to wait this long!"

.45, .44, .43, .42.

"What do we do if our suspicions are correct? I mean, everyone will be surprised! Especially Ron and Harry," Ginny was back to pacing a hole in the floor while she waited.

"Oh, bugger! I honestly hadn't thought about that yet. I _really_ don't want to deal with Ron's anger. He's going to be furious, and you know how he gets, Gin." Her friend nodded her head at the thought.

.20, .19, .18.

The two went away into their own thoughts for a few moments, only to be yanked out of them by a piercing…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

They rushed to the counter as if their lives depended on it and grabbed the little plastic sticks that they marked beforehand with their initials. After they took in the results on the small screen for themselves, they looked at each other, apprehensiveness mirrored in the others eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Okay. On three, we tell each other. One…"

"Two…," Hermione exhaled.

"Three… POSITIVE!" they both chorused.

Both girls beamed with giant grins plastered to their faces. Hugging, giggling, screaming, and jumping up and down as girls tend to do when they get excited, Ginny and Hermione were _positively_ ecstatic.

Suddenly, Hermione realized something. Something that would not turn out well, she knew.

"How am I going to tell Ron?"

Realization hit Ginny as well, "And how am I going to tell Harry?"

Now full of worry, but still anxious and excited, they hugged each other some more, talking about how to break the news. There wasn't much that could ruin their moods after what they just discovered.

* * *

**Okay, two prompts down, 98 more to go! It seems like so many, but I've got ideas down for about half.**

**What did you think about this one?**

**Review and let me know!**

**I would love, love, love to know what you think about it.**

**Prompt Number 3: Stare**

**Press the pretty button. You know you want to. Please?**


	3. Stare

**Third Prompt is up! It was quite fun to write this one as well, and I already know that there will be more to it in one of the later prompts.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**First, I must take the time to remind you of a few things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I merely borrow J.K. Rowling's characters for my own ideas. J**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Prompt #3 Stare

Ron was too busy shoveling food into his mouth at breakfast one seemingly ordinary morning to notice that something -or rather some_one_- was causing quite a disturbance in the Great Hall. Murmurs and whispers flew from student to student faster than lightning. Harry cleared his throat rather loudly and obnoxiously while pulling on his tie to loosen it. (Was it just him or did it suddenly get _very_ hot in here?) Hearing this, Ron looked up. His mouth, and the contents of it, dropped to the floor.

"Bloody hell," he managed to choke out and began loosening his tie as well.

Hermione Granger strutted over to the table and sat daintily between the two Gryffindor boys she had known since first year.

'Since when does she strut?' thought Ron, his anger boiling at all the stares she was getting from the rest of the guys.

"Morning, Harry," she sang then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Ron," Hermione purred, giving him a wicked grin that was missed by very few people. Almost the entire school had known about Ron's cheating on Hermione, but it seemed he finally got lucky with his girlfriend of a year and a half, the Gryffindor goody-goody.

She placed a couple of pancakes on her plate and doused them with syrup before stabbing into them with her fork.

'If only this were stupid '_Lav-Lav's_' face,' she sneered in her head, thinking of the encounter from the night before.

Hermione was going around the castle checking classrooms with Draco Malfoy, as were part of their Head duties, and they just so happened to come across Ron and Lavender Brown full on snogging, practically shagging, in an alcove frequently used for such frivolities. Sure, she was hurt by what she saw, but she was expecting it. Ron had been acting strangely as of late, and Ginny told her she saw Lavender looking a bit _too_ cozy with him in the common room one night. Now, she had proof for herself that he was a two-timing prat. That was when she concocted her plan.

Holding down the mid-thigh length black skirt as she slowly leaned across the table to add some bacon to her plate, she fought to keep the grin off her face that was attempting to pull up the sides of the glossed lips. It seemed the extra undone buttons were a wonderful idea after all.

"Uhmm… 'Mione, what… happened to… er, … to you? …You've never dressed… like this… before. What changed?" Ron had to take deep breaths every few seconds so he wouldn't hyperventilate.

This was _extremely_ strange behavior for Hermione. Her white button-up had a few less buttons, showing an ample amount of cleavage, her gray vest was tighter, hugging her hourglass shape, and her hair was thrown back in a sexily messy bun. She even had on makeup!

"There is nothing wrong with looking good for my _boyfriend._ Is there, Ronald?" she was sincerely hurt that Ron would think she only wanted attention, so she decided to play up her emotions. If she dressed like this all the time, he wouldn't be acting like this, but just because she was more reserved than most slags at Hogwarts, he thought she was trying to shag everyone? Ridiculous.

"Oh, N-no," he stammered guiltily, his neck turning red as he thought about the night before with Lavender. This caused another murmur to go around the Hall. If Ron was wondering why she looked like this, then maybe it wasn't him that got lucky after all.

Hermione began eating breakfast as usual, everyone continued to talk and whisper amongst themselves about what could've gotten into Hermione, some saying she was turning into a whore, others saying she should dress like that more often. Her plan was working perfectly.

Right on time, the owls flew in with morning mail. Hermione smoothly caught the plain brown box that was dropping in front of her. Seeing this, the Great Hall quieted down, most people expecting what it would be.

Feigning the surprise perfectly, she pondered aloud, "What could this be? I'm not expecting anything. Mum sent a package just last week."

She shook the package, trying to guess what it could be. "And there's no name on it. Do you two know anything about this?" she looked to Harry and Ron, both shook their head 'No.'

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and began opening the package. Ron and Harry, along with most of the Great Hall, looked on in curiosity.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. Anger and hurt surging through her veins as she took in the sight she saw the night before for a second time, she turned to Ron.

"How could you? And with _Lavender_ of all people? I thought you loved me!" she couldn't hold back the tears. "We. Are. Over. Ronald Weasley!" Hermione punctuated each word with the throwing down of a picture on the table.

Leaving the pictures of Ron in very provocative positions with Lavender behind, she stormed out of the Great Hall. Just as she expected, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and even Neville started in on the yelling right away. To Hermione's surprise, Ginny snatched the pictures up and hit Ron over the head with them. Everyone else began gossiping at top volume that she had finally found out about Ron and asked each other who they thought was the one to send the pictures in the first place.

No one had noticed that Hermione slipped back in through the doors. She wanted to watch her handiwork unfold, and a very Slytherin smirk was glued to her face as she did so. Well, no one noticed except one Draco Malfoy, who had watched the entire scene with unmistakable amusement gracing his features. Draco caught Hermione's eye just as she was about to leave and saw the smirk that rivaled his own. He grinned and shook his head, mouthing the words, 'You little liar.' Cheekily, she winked and giggled then continued with her original plans and left.

'Sexy little minx,' Draco thought, his eyes drinking in her swaying hips as she exited the Great Hall. 'She'll be the death of me.'

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review, Review.**

**Prompt Number 4 (Sliding) is already written, it just needs typing and editing. It'll most likely be up later tonight.**

**All constructive criticism is welcomed. I could use it!**

**Enough rambling from me. Thanks for reading!**

**-Princess.**


	4. Sliding

**So here is the latest prompt from xXKissingSinXx's 100 Prompt Challenge. I hope you guys like it!**

**It reminds me a lot of something my friends have done to me in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, although I wish I did. But alas, I am not the magnificent J.K. Rowling.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Prompt #4 Sliding

It had been Mrs. Weasley's idea that the four of them take some time to themselves and go on a vacation. Mr. Weasley had recently heard about a muggle cruise that went to Jamaica, the Hawaiian Islands, and Cuba. They bought the two couples the tickets and sent them on their way, telling them it was for their own good. They might have been apprehensive at first, but after Hermione looked up information about it and told the others, they were all excited for their week long adventure at sea.

"Come on, Ron! The ship leaves in T-minus three minutes! Hurry your slow arse up!" yelled Ginny Weasley over her shoulder.

She, Harry, and Hermione were already running, tickets in hand, to board the enormous muggle streamliner waiting in the harbor. Their suitcases clunked steadily behind them on the boardwalk as they rushed to make it on time.

Meanwhile, Ron was shoving one last bite of a rather delicious chocolate canoli into his mouth before grabbing his own bag and chasing after them. Seeing that the others made it on board, he stepped up the pace.

"Even though this is supposed to be a couple's vacation, I have no problem going on this cruise without you, Ronald!" Hermione called in a sing-song voice while spectating the hilarious show Ron put on of trying to get through the security gate.

He made it through at last and sprinted up the long runway-style ramp, a satisfied smile on his face. He was about to open his mouth to say something along the lines of him having everything under control, no need to worry when his toe caught on the last divot of the ramp, and he flew through the air.

Ginny and Hermione gasped while Harry leapt forward to try and break his fall. Unfortunately for Ron, Harry was too late. He landed with a loud thunk! and slid across the deck, his bag trailing behind him.

Stifling a laugh, Hermione helped him up. Ginny, who wasn't trying the slightest bit to control her laughter, was doubled over and dabbing at the tears in her eyes.

"That… Haha.. was honestly… Hahaha… the funniest…. Ha… Thing… Hahaha… I have ever… Haha… seen!" she teased through fits of giggles and gasps for air. "Your face… Hahaha… was… Haha… priceless!"

"Bloody hell, it was not that funny, Gin. It _really_ hurt," Ron whined as he dusted himself off.

Harry, unable to help himself, replied, "Honestly, Ron. It was a pretty solid landing. I'd give it a 9.8."

Hermione, being the only one who understood this joke, fought the giggles as hard as she could. She clamped her lips shut and tried her best, but it was too funny. She threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh.

"Not you too, Mione!" Ron cried, feeling hurt that his own wife would laugh at his misfortune.

Trying harder this time to bite back a laugh, she patted his shoulder. "Sorry, sweetheart, but it was pretty funny. Now, why don't you take Ginny and go find our cabins. I need to talk to Harry for a moment."

Ron and Ginny shared a confused look before shrugging. They decided to race to see who could get there the fastest and off they went, pushing and shoving each other along the way in a typical sibling fashion.

"What is it, Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry asked, a serious and worried tone to his voice.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Harry. I only wanted to tell you that your score was _way_ off," Harry smiled at this, "It didn't deserve more than a 6," she replied cheekily.

With a grin, he asked, "Why's that? It looked good to me. Great form, nice, solid landing."

"Did you not see that slide on the end? And he had _dreadful _form, Harry. He was flailing his arms about like a penguin trying to fly. Honestly, do you need your glasses fixed again?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were finding illegitimate reasons to deduct points," Harry continued the joke, "but the Hermione I know would _never_ do something so unfair, so unjust, so far outside the lines of acceptablity like that!"

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Who me? No! _Never!_"

Hermione laughed as they grabbed theirs, Ron, and Ginny's bags and headed for their cabins. With this sort of start, it was surely going to be a fantastic week long cruise.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Could use some work?**

**Let me know. I love to know what you think about my work.**

**If I don't know what you think, I can't make it any better, now can I?**

**Review, review.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for reading!**


	5. Dark Room

**I absolutely loved writing for this prompt. There's just something about writing a darker, more serious fic that I find enjoyable. **

**It's nice to have a change. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters, or even most of the ideas, seeing as I went along somewhat with a scene of the movie _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1_. J.K. Rowling is the millionaire, not me.**

**Warning: This chapter contains DESCRIPTIVE TORTURE. If you are not old enough to be reading M rated fanfics, or you can not handle the graphicness, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Prompt 5 Dark Room

One would assume that interrogation or torture would take place in a dark room. Possibly something like the interrogations in so many muggle films. A person sits, tied to a chair, in a pitch black room. A mix of emotions rampages over them: anger, confusion, anxiety, fear. The darkness of the room adds to the ominous, mysterious feeling in the air. Then a blinding white light flicks on, shining in their eyes. A flicker of relief can be seen in their body language, but their body quickly becomes tense as they realize this means they are not alone. Their captor is there, too.

But what if it wasn't a room black as pitch, but a bright, sunlit drawing room that was frequented by many? How would that change things?

This case was one of the second type. Misleading surroundings gave a slight hint of comfort when really there was none. It was the same type of situation as the first case, where one person was seeking information, but in this case the questioner had no ounce of mercy in their bones. She would do whatever it took to get the answers she sought. The questionee had no way to escape. It was outright torture with no regards of trying to hide it.

"Crucio!" came a screech from one side of the drawing room. Everyone knew that when anyone used an Unforgivable had to mean it, otherwise it would not be nearly as affective, if it even worked at all. This witch definitely did. Some say it becomes easier to use them with time. It would appear that they are correct.

Deep, guttaral screams echoed through the Manor as Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy looked on. One thinking it was much deserved, one wishing it would stop, one confused about their feelings toward the young witch.

Scream after scream was ripped from Hermione Granger's throat at the hands of a relentless Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tell me how you got it! Did you break into my vault?" Bellatrix looked positively murderous.

When Hermione again gave the answer that she didn't know, Bellatrix let loose a sinister cackle.

"You stupid mudblood! That sword was meant to be in my vault at Gringotts! How. Did you. Get it?" she hissed, inching closer to the pitiful lump on the floor.

Hermione begged and pleaded, "I don't know! Please! Please! I don't know where-" she broke into sobs.

"Crucio!"

The knives were back. Every single one of them, all three million it felt like, was slowly peeling away her skin. Inch by inch her flesh was being separated from the muscle underneath. _When would it stop?_ She could hear the ripping, shreading, grating sound along with the voice in her head reverberating in her ears.

Her arms. _WHY?_

Her legs. _Please!_

Her stomach. _When will this end?_

Her face. _It'll never stop._

Even the skin on her eyelids steadily parted from it's owner. _I'm going to die._

She clawed at her own body in a feable attempt to stop the pain. Her hands felt wet and sticky from the blood she drew herself. It was pure agony. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that she was going to die. Her screams of anger, agony, and aggravation got louder and louder. It felt like years that she was being tortured in this manner, but a few seconds later, the knives were whisked away, causing her no more anguish.

Hermione's breathing was ragged. Her body shook in the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. She may have been pleading for mercy, but she was in Gryffindor for a reason. Hermione would die if it meant keeping a secret from a Death Eater. No question, no hesitation.

"Stand up you filth! I want you to look me in the eye when I slowly drain the life from yours."

Hermione gasped for breath. A pain shot through her entire body every time she tried to move. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if to try and repel the pain. She staggered to her knees, then made a feeble attempt to stand. Once on her feet, she swayed heavily.

As she opened her eyes, the brightness of the room made her wince and suck in a breath. Pain hit her like a bullet once again. Hermione thought she might vomit, but she fought the urge with constant vigilance. She raised her heated gaze to the psychotic witch before her.

"You will tell me what you know, mudblood! Or I will torture you within an inch of your life. You will be begging me for death. Then darling Draco can finish you off," Bellatrix cackled, but Draco blanched at the words and gulped, his eyes looking worried.

Hermione felt a surge of Gryffindor courage coarse through her veins. The pain lessened slightly, and she found she could breath with less of a problem. Hermione would _not_ give up that easily. She licked her cracked, bleeding lips and gave a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Is that the best you've got?" she managed to sneer, her voice hoarse from screaming. Hermione Granger was, indeed, a Gryffindor.

* * *

**I have always thought Hermione's outspoken, brave actions were what defined her. Along with her intelligence, of course. She is one of my favorite characters as she is such a role model for young girls everywhere.**

**I really hope you like this. Give me some feedback and let me know!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo Princess**


	6. Crying

**I believe this is the third update on this Challenge today :) I'm on a roll, and I'm loving it!**

**I've been meaning to get the ones I have finished typed up so I can post them, so I'm using today to do that.**

**Hope you all don't mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this one-shot are not mine as I have yet to wake up and find myself in J.K. Rowling's body. (Sad, I know.)**

_'Thoughts are in itatlics.'_

**

* * *

**

Prompt #6 Crying

_'Get it together! You knew something like this would happen sooner or later. You said you could accept it when it did. Just because you love her more than anything in this world does not mean she feels the same way about you!'_ Scorpius Malfoy put his face in his hands as he sat outside the Slytherin common room. He couldn't stand everyone asking him where _she_ was_ every. five. seconds. _so he moved outside. Was he supposed to keep a planner of her every activity or something? The funny thing was, Scorpius did know where Rose was or what she was doing almost all the time, and right now she was- The thought brought back the anger inside of him, "You. Are. Not. Dating. Her. Idiot. Let. It. Go," his fist connected with the wall to punctuate each word. He sighed, tensing his fingers to get the feeling back.

If anyone else knew how shattered Scorpius was over Rose Weasley and Lorcan Scamander going out on one bloody date, he would never hear the end of it. Rose had been his best _friend_ (Oh, how he hated the word 'friend' at the moment) since nappies. The two had done everything together; they got their Hogwarts letters together, they shopped for school necessities together, they spent holidays and birthdays together. They were never supposed to date.

"It would be too strange," people gossiped. "They're too much alike," from some or, "They're too different," from others. It appeared no one could make up their minds about Rose and Scorpius. No one else besides family knew them well enough to have an accurate guess.

Scorpius' and Rose's parents had not gotten along in school what so ever, but after the Second Wizarding War, things changed drastically. His dad never would tell him all the details, only that people matured a lot, and quickly, due to the stressful time. After realizing he wouldn't have Rose in his life otherwise, Scorpius decided not to question the matter further.

'Speak of the Devil,' he thought as Rose click-clacked down the cold, dungeon corridor in a simple green dress and short silver heels. She looked beautiful, as always, even if she didn't see it herself. A lot of guys at Hogwarts definitely saw how she had grown up over the years, much to Scorpius' disappointment.

"So… how was your date with _Lorcan_?" Scorpius fought hard to keep the jealous tone out of his voice and ended up sounding pissed off instead.

'_That will have to work because I can't let her know that I like her. She would probably just laugh and dismiss it like she did with every other boy,' _Scorpius thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you _care_. You haven't even _talked_ to me all week. Not since I told you about it. Why ask now?" she shot back, her voice was venom.

"I don't care, really. I simply wondered if it went well. If it did then you will be going on other dates," Scorpius had perfected his family's drawl long ago, "meaning I'm free to stay in the common room without having to _suffer_ through the disgusting sight of you two shoving your tongues down each others throats," he regretted those words as soon as he spoke them. Scorpius never could deal with emotions well. Malfoys never showed when they were hurt, but instead channeled it into anger or scorn.

Rose, who had almost made it to the section of wall that lead to the common room, stopped dead in her tracks. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! (_'She sounds so much like her mother,'_ Scorpius couldn't help but think) How dare you insinuate that I am no better than a common slag! I thought you knew me better than that," she sounded hurt and disappointed when she said the last bit.

'_Why does she have to be so bloody intimidating?' _a faint blush crept into Scorpius' cheeks as he played with his family crest ring as per usual when being scolded.

He took a step backward, clenching his jaw to keep his lip from quivering. Malfoys _never_ cry, he chanted in his head. Rose was the only person, besides his father, who had ever brought him anywhere close to tears. Scorpius mentally kicked himself for not choosing his words better before blurting them out without thought as his mother had often done when she was angry.

"What, no come back, _Scorp_?" she sneered before barking the password and stomping into the common room.

Once inside, her false bravado cracked. What Scorpius said kept playing in her head, over and over and over. _'Is he really that dense?'_ thought Rose, her vision blurry with tears.

He sank back down against the wall. He could not believe he had really been that stupid to blow the only chance he had to tell her how he felt. There was so much Scorpius wanted to say; how hurt he was by her date with Lorcan, how sorry he was for what he said, how much he loved her and always had. But he didn't have the courage.

_'She doesn't feel the same way,' _he gathered himself and trudged up the stairs to the dorms, preparing himself for a rough, sleepless night.

Rose ran to her room and threw herself on the bed, thankful that her roommates decided to be somewhere else. Only then did she let the tears come. Her mother always told her it was okay to cry, but Rose thought it was a sign of weakness. And she, for one, was _not_ a weakling. She tried so hard to make Scorpius jealous that night, but it turned out her suspicions were true.

_'Scorpius doesn't care about me the way I do for him,' _Rose's heart was beginning to break at the realization.

Both young Slytherins went to sleep with tear stains on their cheeks. Would they ever be able to confess their love to each other? Or would their insecurities ruin everything? Only time would tell.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. **

**This is not the last of these two, believe me. I will be continuing this one-shot in other prompts for this challenge :)**

**Hope you liked it! Review and let me know.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my stories.**

**xoxo Princess**


	7. I have an announcement to make!

**I am terribly sorry it has been so long since I last updated.**

**However, you all should be getting quite a few chapters from me soon!**

**This is the continuation of Prompt 2 Clocks *smiles***

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the lovely Jo Rowling. No matter how hard I wish, I'm not her and never will be *sad face***

**Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

Prompt 7 "I have an announcement to make!"

Ginny and Hermione flooed over to the Burrow just in time to wash up for dinner. The house was as crowded as ever; George and Angelina with baby Roxanne, Charlie was visiting from Romania, Bill and Fleur were there with Victoire and Dominique tugging at their sleeves, Percy was accompanied by Audrey, Harry and Luna were sitting at the table, Mrs. Weasley was sending the food to the table with a flick of her wrist, and Mr. Weasley had just strolled through the door. One big, happy family.

"Hi, Mum. Aren't Lavender and Ron coming?" Ginny asked, noticing Ron wasn't there with a clingy, blonde tramp attached to him.

Mrs. Weasley patted her hand, "Not this time, dear. Now, grab some food and tuck in. Everyone else already has!" she sang, a happy smile on her round face.

Everywhere Hermione looked were content faces. It seemed everyone had some interesting news to share about work or school or their own family. Glancing to Ginny, who looked as nervous as Hermione felt, she gave a weak smile and took a plate for herself.

After second helpings and a round of dessert, dinner was finally over. The girls exchanged a look, signaling that it was time to break their news. They rounded up the troops, consisting of Harry, Luna, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and headed into the living room. Hermione locked the door and cast a Silencio so that they would not be overheard.

Once everyone was comfortably seated and extremely curious as to why they were brought together, Hermione and Ginny stood at the front of the room. A long awkward silence, full of coughs and stares, was finally broken.

"I have an announcement to make!" exclaimed Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley's smile was encouraging, "You have our undivided attention, dear. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

Hermione piped up, her voice uncertain. "Well, everyone, technically we _both _have an announcement…"

The room was completely quiet once again. The two girls took deep breaths. Looking to one another, they exhaled slowly then counted to three.

"We're pregnant!" both girls cringed, waiting for the yelling to begin. But they were disappointed in that respect.

"You can't be serious…" Harry whispered in disbelief then looked to Luna in shock when she laughed.

"Oh, I've known for a few months. I was waiting for you two to tell everyone," her voice wistful and reminiscent of a daydream.

Harry opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Hermione sighed; she had been expecting that. Luna always knew ahead of time when something big was going to happen. When she looked back at Harry, she saw a slight disappointment in his eyes.

'_Great, just great.'_

Harry had finally found the words he was looking for and stood. "I expected better from the two of you," he unlocked the door and headed upstairs.

Luna smiled reassuringly, "He'll come around. He always does. I'll leave you to your privacy," she left as well.

Ginny's parents had been shocked into silence.

"Is it really that bad?" Ginny whispered.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Mrs. Weasley broke out of her thoughts. "We were just so surprised. You're both still so young. Have you told Blaise yet? Or Draco, dear?" she asked, looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"Not yet. We wanted to get this part over with first. We thought Ron would be here, and we wanted to break the news sooner rather than later. He will be much worse than Harry, but I guess we will have to break it to him some other time."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, don't worry about Harry. He'll come around, like Luna said. Now, with Ron, if I'm not there when you tell him you let me know. If he causes any problems, I will straighten him out," her eyes were brimming with tears, "Oh, I'm going to have more grandchildren!"

Mr. Weasley smiled at the girls over her shoulder, still shocked that his youngest and only female biological child, and Hermione, their other female child, whom they had practically adopted after her parents were killed, had gotten pregnant. At the same time. The Burrow just kept getting more crowded. He patted their backs and gave them both proud, fatherly hugs before making his exit.

The three women were hugging and talking animatedly about all things related to babies; names, toys, clothes, prenatal potions that would help with healthiness, what they would look like. They were ecstatic!

Ginny and Hermione were grateful that it hadn't gone horribly. Harry would be angry for a while, a little disappointed, but he never stayed mad for long. But Ron was another story entirely.

* * *

**The next segment of this little drabble will come along later. ****Possibly tonight if I get that much typed.**

**My real life has been taking over my author's life, so I have had little time to write, let alone type up everything. But I recently got out of school due to snow and can now update! Yay! **

**Let me know what you thought of this. Too simple? Too boring? I want some feedback!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Press the pretty button. You know you want to.**

**-Princess**


	8. Wink

**Hello, all! Here is the next prompt for xXKissingSinXx's 100 Prompt Challenge *smile***

**Hope you like it! This one is a continuation of 3 Stare.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for a reason! It contains lemons, so if you don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter. *sigh* maybe some day.**

* * *

Prompt #8 Wink

Hermione made her way through the castle. She was just strolling along, going over her recent stint as an actress only minutes before in the Great Hall. She kicked arse, if she did say so herself. Normally Hermione would refrain from such arrogant, self-absorbed thoughts, but her Head's duties had caused her to spend a lot more time with a certain cocky bastard.

'Draco Malfoy…' she smiled as she mentally replayed the last few moments before she left the Great Hall. He had known of her plan all along. He'd even been the one to suggest she spice up her appearance a bit to really make Ron hurt when she broke up with him. Hermione hated to admit it, but he was a bloody genius when it came to revenge. He always had been. She was coming to like that about him. Draco acted so snotty and spoiled their earlier years in school, but he had certainly matured somewhere along the line, Hermione noticed.

Now, thanks to his better attitude when they were alone, Hermione would say they were friends. They talked a lot about family, or classes since their schedules were almost identical, or most shockingly in Hermione's case sex. Most people believe Hermione to be an insufferable prude, but really she just preferred to keep her activities quiet.

Truthfully, the topic of sex fascinated her. Two people working together to reach euphoria, or one person giving their all to pleasure their partner, or hell, even being assertive and _taking_ their pleasure from the other person from time to time. Hermione found it to be beautiful and erotic; it was an act of love or passion or need. Sex was powerful, captivating.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts by a voice she knew all too well.

"Lost in our own little world, are we, Granger?" he was leaning against a pillar a few meters in front of her, looking relaxed and at ease, but his hungry eyes and his tense shoulders gave him away.

"A bit, Malfoy. I was just thinking about my superb acting abilities," she smirked. Merlin, she was becoming more Slytherin by the minute.

His jaw clenched slightly and his eyes darkened with lust, "It was a terrific show," he drawled, making it obvious what he was alluding to. He ogled her full chest, taking in the sight of her lacy black bra.

Hermione smiled and walked past him, swaying her hips. "Quit staring at my arse!" she called over her shoulder, a grin on her face.

Draco laughed and caught up with her, "You know you don't care. You _reveled _in the attention you got today," he muttered the password and stepped into their common room.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," came her cryptic answer as she made a show of sliding her robes down her body and taking off her heels.

Draco looked on, hunger and lust filling his eyes. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione, rather enjoying the position she was in, didn't protest.

"I know you did. That wink you gave me wasn't just about the plan we made. I told you before you left this morning that you would drink up the attention of every person in the Great Hall," Draco traced circles up and down her sides, "You said you would never enjoy being eyed like a piece of meat, but you obviously did. I called you a liar before you left. Then you winked. We both knew I included a double meaning on purpose. Admit it, you're a little attention whore, Hermione."

She giggled and sunk into him. She had gotten used to his antics long ago, but she still loved the way he made her feel like melted chocolate inside. Plus he was gorgeous and _so_ good with his mouth. Hermione couldn't help herself when it came to this Slytherin.

"All right, all right," using her most innocent, school girl voice that she knew drove Draco crazy, she replied, "I'm a little attention whore. I just love to be stared at, to be desired, to see boys looking at me as if they were stripping me with their mind. It gets me so.. _Hot_," Hermione ground her pelvis into his growing erection.

She began unbuttoning her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Draco gulped, feeling all of the blood rushing to his cock.

"But do you want to know what I've always wanted, Draco?" she pushed him onto a chair and straddled him. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice, "I've always wanted the attention of one boy in particular. He drives me mad with lust every time I even _think_ about him. Do you know who that boy is?"

He shook his head and wet his lips, trying to get some moisture into his dry throat. She tangled her fingers in his hair and leaned down so her lips were just centimeters from his, "You, Draco. It's always been you."

Hermione's lips melted into his, all of her emotions behind the kiss. Draco's hands ran over her naked back, unhooked her bra along the way, and tossed it aside.

'She's so bloody hot when she does this!' Draco thought, pushing his tongue into her mouth, 'Ooh, did she just suck on my tongue? I think she did! Bloody hell that was sexy.'

Draco picked her up by her thighs, her skirt riding up to her hips. He lay her on her back on the couch and settled himself between her thighs. He quickly discarded his robes and shirt with the rest of the clothing while leaving bite marks down her neck.

Hermione moaned and arched into Draco, begging him for more contact. But he wouldn't give it to her. Draco held her hands above her head and continued to assault her upper body with his talented mouth and tongue.

He placed teasingly gentle kisses across the sensitive skin of her breasts and then slid his flat tongue over the underside, going in circles. Draco ever so slowly made the circle smaller and smaller. He was so close to her nipple, but he wouldn't take it into the warm cavern of his mouth like she wanted. The hard little bead ached for attention. She sucked in a breath of surprise as he latched onto her left nipple.

"Oooh, yes!" she moaned hungrily, loving every second.

His right hand kneaded Hermione's right breast while his attention was otherwise captivated. Then he switched, spending an equal amount of time on her right breast and nipple. It was driving Hermione wild with lust. Her knickers were drenched with wetness that you could no doubt smell in the air.

Draco let go of Hermione's hands, trusting her to let him set the pace. He kissed a trail down her stomach before stopping just above where she really wanted him to go.

"Where is it you want me to lick, Princess? Here?" he asked, licking and suckling her hip bone, "Or here?" he traced the top of the lace on her black knickers, "Or-" Hermione cut him off by titling her hips up, effectively shoving his face into her womanhood.

Draco's tongue snaked out, caressing her over the thin fabric, making it tantalizingly slow.

"Please, Draco!" she begged, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

He looked into her glazed over eyes before sliding the knickers down her legs using his teeth. He knew she positively keened when he did that.

"Mmm, I love it when you do that, Draco. Now, please, give me what I want!" her breathing was ragged, her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

Draco glided the tip of his tongue over her calf, flicked it gently behind her knee earning him another moan of satisfaction, then traveled up her thigh. Once he reached her most private area, he took a deep breath in through his nose. She smelled so _good,_ so feminine, so delicious. He had to taste her or he would go mad.

His tongue slid along her slit, coating it with her juices. She gripping his hair tighter in her tiny hands as he found the ball of nerves resting at the top. He flicked her clit again, making her legs twitch with pleasure.

"Yes!" Hermione groaned when Draco inserted a finger into her dripping snatch.

Draco pumped the finger in and out as he feasted on her delicious honey pot. He would never be able to get enough of her. He added a second finger, then a third. Hermione closed her eyes and let the wondrous sensations Draco made her feel take over her senses. He quickened the pace, focusing in on her clit. He could tell she was getting closer to orgasm by the way her pussy muscles were tightening around his fingers.

"Oooh, yes! Yes! I'm so close, Draco. Don't stop!" she bit her bottom lip, ran her hands through Draco's hair, and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts.

Draco curled his fingers inside of her successfully hitting her G spot at the same time as he sucked lightly on her clit. It was enough to send her into the abyss with a cross between a cry and a primal moan.

As she came down from her high, Draco licked and kissed her sensitive nipples while lightly stroking her clit. She groaned and pulled him into a deep kiss. He knew she could taste herself on his mouth, and it drove him wild that she didn't care. She actually _loved_ the taste, she had told him.

Hermione's hands trailed down Draco's smooth chest and over his stomach before they reached his pants. She unbuckled them with slightly trembling fingers and dropped them to the floor. Draco kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, now clad in only his Slytherin green boxers.

"Oh, no. This simply won't do," Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval. She slid his boxers to the floor as well. His proud member stood at attention, begging for her caress.

She bent her head and gave the tip a gentle kiss and smiled when Draco's cock throbbed. Hermione ran her hand up and down his solid length, smearing the precum that had gathered at the tip.

"Mmm, Hermione, that feels good," Draco moaned, closing his eyes.

She began slowly running her hand up and down, twisting and applying varieties in pressure. All too soon for Draco though, his lover stopped.

When Draco opened his eyes, he saw a lust-crazed Hermione lying back on the couch, legs spread, and one hand touching her pretty kitty. It was nearly enough to make Draco cum right then and there. He groaned before capturing his lips in hers for another mind blowing kiss.

Hermione began whimpering and pressing her body against his, "Please, Draco. I need this. We both do."

Draco chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. He suckled her pulse point. "Tell me what you want, love, and I'll give it to you."

Hermione was not in the mood to play games. He knew what she wanted, and she had better get it _now. _"You know exactly what I want. Please," she begged," give it to me."

"Not until you say it. You know how much I love it when you talk dirty. It gets me so hard for you, Hermione."

Frustrated and horny, she sighed. Hermione lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes then gave him what he wanted in her most sensual voice, "I want you to fuck me. _Hard. _I want you to make me cum over and over again. I want you to fuck me so good that I can't think straight. Make me scream your name."

Draco's eyes darkened even more with lust and he kissed her passionately. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

He held her knees to her chest, centered his member at her entrance, and slid his entire 8 inches in. They both groaned at the sensation.

"Oh, you're so bloody tight, Hermione," Draco groaned, loving the feeling of her pussy muscles squeezing his cock.

Hermione closed her eyes, her mouth agape, "Mmm fuck me, Draco."

He pulled almost his entire length out and then rammed it back in, earning himself a husky moan from his lover. She was definitely one that like things rough every now and then. Draco was too happy to oblige. He repeated the movement time and time again, pumping his length into her.

She gripped the couch cushions in both hands, head thrown back, skin glistening with sweat.

"Faster! Fuck me faster!"

Draco sped up the pace, setting a rhythm that she happily met with the rocking of her hips. He pounded her perfectly wet pussy, letting out moans and groans of his own when she would squeeze around him.

They moved together, perfectly in unison. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of perspiration, hair damp and sticking to their bodies, but neither cared. They were lost in the heat of the moment, trapped by their desires.

Draco flipped Hermione over to where she was on her hands and knees. She threw her head back as he entered her from behind, gripping the cushions for support as he slammed away.

"Oh!" she cried, as he gently tugged on her hair, "Harder!"

He gave her chocolate locks a pull, afraid he would hurt her, but she continued to beg for him to pull harder. He gave a rough yank, to which he received a guttural groan that shot straight to his groin.

"Mmm, you like it rough don't you, Princess? You like being fucked nice and hard, don't you?" he asked, his voice strained.

He gripped her hips harder, slamming into her as fast and hard as he could. It was sending Hermione closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed, "I love it! Oh, fuck me, Draco!"

He turned her around, sat back on the couch and sat her on top of his throbbing cock. "This way, you control the pace. I want you to scream my name, baby."

Hermione bounced up and down, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Draco placed his hands on her waste and guided her up and down, thrusting into her as she came down and pulling out when she went up. Her pussy gripped him like a silken glove, so tight around him that he couldn't think of anything else but what she was making him feel.

"Oh, I'm so close!" Hermione called out. Her body was beginning to tremble.

She loved the way he stuffed her snatch. She felt so full and content with him deep inside of her. He ignited a flame in her that couldn't be put out without a climax, and she was close. So _bloody _close!

Her nails dug into the tender flesh of his shoulders and he let out a hiss of pleasure/pain. Draco latched onto her neck, sucking and biting her pulse point. She groaned and rocked faster against him, eager to reach her peak.

Her pussy walls tightened around his member. They squeezed tighter and tighter with each thrust. A few more and he knew he would lose it.

The room was full of groans, moans, screams, and cries, each one blending in with the one before it. With one final thrust, Draco filled Hermione with his seed.

"Oh, Hermione!" he shouted to the Heaven's as spurt after spurt of cum shot into her pussy.

Seconds later, Hermione tumbled over the edge with him. Her body quivered and shook from the power of her climax. Her mind was foggy, and she couldn't think straight. Stars burst in front of her eyes.

"Draco!" she cried out, gripping onto him for dear life.

Draco's breathing was labored and heavy. He could barely move, he was so spent. His body ached from the orgasm he just had, but it was a wonderfully delicious ache.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, panting softly, "That was incredible."

"Mmm, I agree," he chuckled, his energy quickly fading. He moved and lay down on the couch, Hermione next to him, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

"And to think, this all happened because you winked at me," Draco stated with a happy sigh.

Hermione giggled tiredly, "If this happens every time I wink at you, maybe I should do it more often."

"I quite like that idea," Draco murmured, tracing lazy circles on the small of her back.

The couple stayed wrapped in each other's arms as Sleep claimed them, both wearing a satisfied smile on their face.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**I had an absolute blast writing this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my stories, reviewed, or added them to your alerts/favorites! It's much appreciated.**

**Give me some feedback and tell me what you think!**

**-Princess**


	9. Bridge

**My third update today! Yay! **

**I'm trying desperately to make up for leaving you all without an update for so long. Hope it's working!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not the wonderful Jo Rowling, which means I don't own Harry Potter.**

Prompt 9 Bridge

She stood with her eyes squeezed shut and her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Her bottom lip was red and raw from the incessant gnawing on it. Her nails dug into her sides. Lavender felt queasy, like she was going to retch the second she opened her eyes and looked over the side.

Seamus thunked across the wooden bridge toward her, "Come on, Lav. It's just a wee bit tall is all. Nothin' ter be afeared of."

"Remind me again why I agreed to let _you_, of all people, help me get over my fear of heights?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The Irish-born wizard gave a little chuckle as he put his hand on her shoulder, causing Lavender to crack an eye open.

"You been right terrified o' heights e'er since firs' year. Ne'er would let anyone else 'sides me help you 'cross. You trus' me," his voice was soothing and gentle.

Lavender ground her teeth together. Sure, she trusted Sea. They had been dating for two years, and she really loved him. But she did _not_ want to risk their relationship if she said something stupid and hurtful when she was frustrated. Trying to overcome her phobia was the perfect opportunity for that to happen.

"Sea, of course I trust you. I'm just.. Nervous- and a bit frustrated by this. I _loathe _heights. You know that. How am I ever going to get over it? Just standing here is making me want to vomit!"

He wrapped his big arms around her tense shoulders, "Relax, angel. It'll be jus' fine. Now, shut your eyes for me," she did, but remained as stiff as a board. "You're gonna haffta relax. Imagine a beach at sunset. A warm breeze. The colorful sky. The salty air and the sounds o' gulls." Lavender sighed and melted a bit. "Good, angel. Keep goin'. You can feel the sand on your feet and legs, your toes touch the edge o' the water. The ocean spray sprinkles o'er you like fairy dust."

Seamus guided her forward a step, and she tensed up again, "Ssh, angel. The beach, reme'ber? You step further inta the water and it washes away the sand, leaving those gorgeous legs o' yours soft and supple."

A few steps farther onto the bridge. Lavender's heart beats a million times per minute it seems, her arms were stuck to her side, palms sweaty. But the more Seamus described the beach, the more relaxed and at ease she became. Her arms swayed, her shoulders slumped slightly, her head held at a normal level. He guided her to the middle of the wooden bridge, talking to her the whole time, then lead her to the edge. Lavender's hands instinctively grasp for purchase when she feels her body lean forward slightly.

"Open your eyes," he coaxed; she did.

A slow, lazy smile of disbelief spread across her face. The silver river far below them wound through a forest of green countryside. Her blond locks flicked and danced in the wind, mirroring her inner happiness. The smile soon turned to one of relief, then one of joy. Lavender let loose a peal of melodic laughter, followed by a deeper one from Seamus.

"You did it, love," he kissed her temple as he stood behind her.

"No," she entwined their fingers and molded her body to his, "We did it, Sea."

They stayed on the bridge until the sun started to set, turning the sky brilliant shades of orange, pink, and purple. They followed the river with their gaze until it was just a speck on the horizon. With a pop, the couple disapparated, but would return to the same spot every year to watch the daylight fade and celebrate a fear being chased away by love,

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**I would much appreciate some feedback so I know if I need to change anything. How else am I supposed to become a better writer?**

**Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed, read, alerted, or favorited any of my stories! It really makes my day.**

**Press the pretty Review button. It's quite lonely and could use some company! **

**-Princess**


	10. Letters

**Yay, I'm updating on time this week! **

**I hope you guys like this next prompt. Give me some feedback and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these two troublesome twins are not mine. Jo Rowling gets that title. Sad, I know.**

* * *

Prompt #10 Letter

"D-do it, br-brother! Don't be sssuch a n-ninny and just d-do it already," Fred insisted, practically shoving George's hand onto the parchment.

George grinned like a maniac and shook his head. "Gred, lay off! I-I'm only th-thinking of what t-to write. Ah!" he hiccupped and burst into a fit of giggles, "I-I've g-go-got it! I've got i-it!" he cheered proudly.

"W-well come on then! I w-want to see what ssshe says back," Fred slurred and swayed where he leaned against the desk.

After what seemed like hours of random raucous laughter, the twins had the letter! They tied it to Errol's leg with a bit of difficultly due to their drunken haze. "T-take this to Pro-Professsssor," George began laughing.

"Professor Mc-McGonagall!" his other half finished.

As they anxiously awaited the reply, they downed another bottle of firewhiskey. That made… 7? Or was it 8? Or 12?

"Sssooo Forge, what else d-did you sssay to the old b-bat other th-than what I-I dared y-you to?"

George began laughing like a hyena, which sent Fred into his own bout of hysterics. When he was finally done wiping away the tears that started mid-laugh fest, he spilled the details.

"I ssaid t-to her, I said: 'Dearest M-Minerva (I c-can call you th-that now ssssince I no longer at-attend Hogwarts!), I have been won-wondering as t-to how you h-ha-have been. After alllll, I haven't h-heard your lovely, sssscolding voice in sssome time. I r-rather miss ssseeing your scowling f-face, in p-per-person and i-in cat form," he let out a raging laugh here, "But my r-reason for writing issss of m-much more dire im-importance than j-just catching up.

I'm a-afraid I musssst know, what kind of kni-knickers do you wear? The ugly, unfl-unflattering grandma-style ones that are sssssooo atrocious, or a-are you a fr-frilly, lacey, barely-there th-thong kind o-of girl? The ansssswer has pl-plagued m-my thoughtsss many a term, and it d-does so ssstill to this day.

I would mmmuch appreciate a speedy re-reply (and maybe th-the incl-inclusion of a pair of your kni-knickers, for proooof, of course!). You're a ssssly fox, or should I-I say ssssly cat, so I d-don't trust you the sssssliiiightest bit to answer truthfully. Please un-understand and gr-grant a former favvvvvorite student thisss one request.

With m-much respect.

George W-Weasley.'"

Fred was literally rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically, "That's bl-bloody brilliant! I n-never thought you w-would sssstand a chance at get-getting some of McGonagall's knick-knickers, but that was sssssuave!"

"You un-underessss-underestimate me, my twin! I'm an expert in the a-art of ch-charm!" George gave a rather manly belch and started laughing again.

These two were completely tossed, but had enough sense not to drink anymore after the last bottle they polished off. Laughter and a bit of wrestling occupied them until a reply came. Errol tapped on the window of the twin's room with his little beak, a small package tied to his leg.

"Ssshe replied! An-and it looks like she sssent something!" Fred couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, they were a tad fuzzy from all the booze, but this was definitely no imagined thing. There really was a package!

George tore open the little box and out tumbled a note. He unfolded it quickly and could not fathom what he read.

"Mister Weasley, I must say I am quite shocked by your rather provocative and unexpected letter. There have been many things to leave me speechless in my day, but this certainly takes the cake.

Now, seeing as you are a former student of mine, it would be greatly frowned upon should I indulge your request and get caught. However, you have reminded me of the young girl I once was; dating lads, having a good time, going to parties and dancing. I would feel much sorrow had I not quieted this old heart of mine who pines for such opportunities to come again.

If I simply told you what kind of knickers I preferred, I do not think you would believe me. I am, indeed every bit the sly cat you accuse me of being. Therefore, inside the box you will find a present of sorts. I do so hope you enjoy and put your mind at ease, former favorite student of mine.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall."

The twins reached for the box at the same moment. They flipped open the lid and wrapped carefully in paper and folded neatly were a pair of red and gold lace boy short-style knickers.

"Bloody hell," both redheads murmured at once.

"Who wo-would've thought? Mc-McGonagall wears sexy undergarments?" Fred tried his best not to picture that in his head, "I nev-never thought she would ac-actually answer you, let alone ssssend you some of her knickers!"

George had a look of horror on his face, "I don't know wh-what's worse: the fact that McGonagall wea-wears these or the fact that she sssssooo easily g-gave them up…"

"I never would've-," Fred looked like he was going to be sick.

"-guessed that she actually-," George was trying his best not to retch.

"-would do something like that."

"Me either, twin," both boys were shocked to silence.

Meanwhile, former Transfiguration Professor- turned Headmaster, McGonagall, was sipping a cup of warm tea, an amused smile playing on her thin lips. She could picture the reaction on that Weasley twin's face when he saw her little gift. No doubt the other trouble maker would be there with him, waiting for the juicy tidbits.

Little did they know that the promising young witch, Hermione Granger, had often stayed with Minerva after she graduated. The child looked up to her as a mentor, and during Hermione's stay, she had left some of her rather, er, dainty, things behind. Minerva felt bad throwing the undoubtedly expensive lingerie away, just incase the young Gryffindor should visit, so she kept them. Despite her age, she still maintained that bit of humor she had been fawned over for in her younger days. Oh, yes. The McGonagall still had it.

* * *

**I had a ton of fun writing this. I hope the Twin's drunken speech wasn't too hard to read. If it was, let me know, and I can fix it.**

**Please, please, please give me some feedback!**

**I adore reviews and tend to update more frequently with the more I receive!**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, alerting, or reviewing any of my stories!**

**xoxo Princess**


	11. Sorrow

**Here's the next prompt!**

**Give me some feedback, guys. I want to know if you like my work or not. I'm second-guessing myself, here.**

**Disclaimer: Plot = mine. Characters = not. *tear***

* * *

Prompt #11 Sorrow

Never did they imagine their lives would turn out this way. Not in a million years. They were of pure blood, they were beautiful, and they were rich. They could've had their pick of the guys while in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But that was the past. That time had long since been gone.

Pure blood, beauty, and money didn't seem to matter as much anymore. Mid-twenties, freshly divorced, and miserable definitely was not what Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria saw themselves as being after graduation.

After the war, blood status meant nothing to few, so the girls had no choice but to integrate with the muggles they so despised. And soon enough, they discovered muggles really weren't all that bad. Yeah, they had weird gizmos and gadgets (like this thing called a sell drone, or something like that), and they couldn't perform magic, but there were some seriously _hot_ muggle guys. The three Slytherins, as shocking as it may seem, had found the muggle club scene to be fascinating. They took to going out and drinking as a way to cope with their empty lives.

The three girls sat at the bar of a club they had taken to frequenting as of late. They had already had a few drinks to get their night off to a good start. Alcohol always took away the pain and made them forget why they were so unhappy in the first place.

"To hopefully getting out of this mile deep rut in our lives!" toasted Pansy, lifting her shot glass.

"To finding and keeping love!" cried Astoria, holding up her glass as well.

"To happiness and smiles for as long as we live!" Daphne clinked her glass with the other two.

The girls downed their ironically named shots, Cockteasers, and let out exclamations after they swallowed.

Pansy shivered as the alcohol burned it's way down her throat, "Whoa! What is _in_ that?," she asked the bartender.

"It's one part Triple Sec, one part Peach Schnapps, and one part Midori Melon liqueur. Why? Too strong, love?" he gave a warm, teasing smile and a wink. Pansy blushed, her sour mood turning around a bit.

"No, no. It's delicious, actually. Thanks for suggesting it," Pansy usually tried her hardest to kept her distance from muggle guys, still not completely sure of how to act around them. Although she had been unsuccessful in doing so a few times and engaged in some one night romps, she was far from getting over her ex-husband, Blaise. Pansy only needed her two best friends, a couple of drinks, and some dancing to make her life full of joy and laughter again.

Daphne, typically the depressed and crying drunk, looked like she was in a relatively chipper mood. Astoria, the exact opposite of her sister, had always been incredibly bubbly when she was bashed out of her mind. Pansy, on the other hand, turned into a total slag, making it harder for her to control herself. The three girls always had a good time, nevertheless. Tonight would be no different.

Astoria pushed her surprisingly energetic older sister onto the dance floor and quickly followed, dragging Pansy, still talking to the bartender, behind her. They held drinks in one hand above their heads as they swayed and danced to the sensual tempo. It seemed like their luck started to turn around as the hours flew by. Drink after drink, and the girls felt better than ever. Their pain flowed out of their bodies as the alcohol flowed in.

They laughed, danced, talked, and flirted with some relatively nice looking muggle guys throughout the night. Daphne seemed to be having a great time, Astoria kept their energy level up, and Pansy had no problems controlling the temptress inside of her. The more they drank, the further away their problems went.

At four in the morning, when they finally staggered out of the bar, they were clinging to one another and laughing like crazy.

"Th-that was the best n-night I've had in ssssoo long!" Daphne stuttered and slurred while grasping Pansy's hand.

Astoria laughed gleefully and skipped down the sidewalk as best as she could under her level of intoxication. It would've been quite the sight if there had been any other people out besides the girls, "It was sooo fun! We n-need to let loose more often!"

"Yesss! D-definitely! Our lu-luck is finally turning ar-around!" Pansy shouted to the sky.

They hoorayed and twittered, talking animatedly as they walked back to wizarding London. Their troubles quickly faded, only to be thrown back at them later that morning, a terrible hangover on top of them. The girls could only run away from their problems for so long before they would refuse to be ignored anymore.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It's kind of close to home for me, but I don't know if it's as good as I hoped.**

**Review, review! Criticism is encouraged. Help me become a better author!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo Princess**


	12. Hit by an Object

**Hope you all enjoy my latest addition to the 100 Prompt Challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Give me some feedback! **

**For those of you wondering, this one is rated T for mentions of Mature Content and some language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't receive any form of payment for writing this. It's merely for enjoyment purposes. J.K. Rowling is the lucky woman to own the rights.**

* * *

Prompt #12 Hit by an Object

I rushed down the cold dungeon corridors, heaving my bag along side me. Ron huffed and puffed behind me, but I didn't slow my pace.

I was late. To Potions. _Again_.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I chanted in my head like a cadence as I bustled towards Professor Snape's classroom. Why wouldn't that _stupid_ alarm go off?

Breathing heavily, I entered and took my seat, receiving a deadly glare from Snape and a cocky sneer from Malfoy. Snape continued lecturing about the importance of something when making a certain potion, but I really wasn't listening. I was too busy shooting Malfoy a look that screamed, "I hate your annoying pureblood guts!"

A few seconds later, Ron sat down beside me with a thump. He was red-faced and practically wheezing, "He needs to get in shape if he really wants to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team again this year," I thought absentmindedly as I reached into my bag for parchment and a quill.

Hermione shot us a frustrated look, complete with pursed lips and a Mrs. Weasley-esque set to her jaw. I shrugged dismissively and began taking notes. Hermione rolled her eyes, turned around, and continued scribbling furiously on her own parchment.

Moments later, I felt something hit the back of my head with a thunk. I picked up a wad of parchment off the floor and saw Malfoy chuckling with the two oversized dunderheads he called friends. I opened up the parchment and had to fight to keep myself from flying across the room and punching Malfoy between his beady eyes.

Depicted on the parchment was a rather promiscuous drawing of Ron and myself. Off to the side, scrawled in Malfoy's immaculate handwriting was this: "Keep up with your frivolities, Potter, however disgusting they may be. Can't expect better of blood traitors and half-bloods though, can you? 20 points deducted from Gryffindor every Potions class for being late? At this rate, Slytherin will win House Cup, no contest!"

For the past week, Malfoy had been tossing these crude doodles at me. I didn't know how much longer I could hold my anger back. Malfoy always acted like the bloody King of the school, like he was better than everyone, just because of who his_ father_ was. Yeah, right!

"Arrogant, self-righteous bastard," I cursed his very existence.

Class was over, and I waited for Hermione to reach the desk I shared with Ron so we could walk to our next class together: Care of Magical Creatures. With the_ Slytherins_. The room emptied quickly, and surprisingly Malfoy and his cronies didn't heckle us further like they normally did.

"Malfoy bothering you again?" she asked, sounding frustrated. So she caught the exchange, then? I nodded, my lips pressed in a tight line.

"Wretched, egotistical prick," Hermione growled in annoyance. I could always count on my best mates to hate him as much as I did, if not more.

Ron finished packing up his bag, though I don't see why it took him so long. He didn't even take any notes. He knew immediately who we were talking about just by Hermione's comment.

"He needs someone to teach him a lesson. I could do it. Just give me the chance, and I could do it good."

"Well," Hermione corrected with a huff, "You'll do it _well_." I suspected she got tired of Ron's incorrect grammar the more he spoke. Poor bloke never could catch a break with her.

"Right," Ron blushed, "I could still do it, though. Let's hit him in the head with something and see how he likes it," he continued, his anger boiling.

I chuckled, "A nice, big water balloon could do the trick."

Hermione shook her head, dismissing the idea. Ron and I looked confused. Was she suddenly defending the wanker?

"A water balloon wouldn't work. He uses so much gel, his hair is practically water-proof. The water would just bead right off, leaving it as repulsive as always," she retorted with a small smirk.

We continued our jokes as we made our way to Care of Magical Creatures. Making fun of Malfoy never got old.

* * *

**So how was that? Review, review!**

**Thanks so so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my stories!**

**xoxo Princess**


	13. Waiting

**Another update for you all. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rated T for swearing. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters, even though I love Snape to death. It's quite sad, really.**

* * *

Prompt #13 Waiting

I had waited my whole life for this moment. The moment that, I knew, would change my life forever.

I waited patiently the entire first term of our fifth year, eager for my chance. Never giving a hint that I had any kind of feelings other than friendship for her, I played my part well. She would never expect it.

Once back from Christmas Break, I kept to the shadows so I could survey my competition. One after the other, she turned down each suitor who tempted her to go to the Ball with them. Flowers, candy, sweet notes left for her. None of them caught her eye. Shockingly enough, she kept telling me how much she absolutely hated being "bribed" to go on a date. Hmm, I would have to remember that.

Before I knew it, the night before the Ball crept up on me. She had yet to accept any offers, saying she was waiting for a certain person to ask her. It was now or never. Plucking up all the courage I could muster (which was not very much), I owled an anonymous note to my love asking her to meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower that night at nine sharp. Only time would tell if she would actually show. Merlin, how I hoped she would.

My robes were freshly pressed, my shoes shone, and I'd even gotten rid of most of the grease in my stringy hair. I was as ready as I would ever be. I checked my pocket watch. Still fifteen minutes early.

Waiting got harder and harder. My palms started to sweat, my heart sped up as adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I began to perspire. I was nervous, and anxious, and hopeful, and worried, and fearful all in one. So many emotions to feel at once, no wonder I couldn't stand still.

I checked my watch again. Ten minutes until nine. I pulled myself together and left the common room with a flourish of my robes. Scurrying along the corridors, I realized I would have just enough time to make it to my destination if I kept up the pace.

As I neared the Tower, I slowed my steps. By the light of the moon, I could see her leaning against the railing, head tilted back to look at the stars. Her brown hair flowed beautifully around her, giving her the appearance of an angel. Just as I was about to call out to her, another annoyingly familiar voice beat me to it.

"Evans…," James Potter's drawl carried through the wind, strong and confident, as always.

'Shit,' I thought, the anger and frustration and desperation I felt nearly burning me up inside, 'Why him? Anyone but him!'

Lily had been infatuated with the Golden Boy Potter for the past few years. She never thought he would take a liking to her because they argued and bickered incessantly. I secretly hoped she was right. I wanted Lily for myself. I needed her to want me, too. Going to the Ball together happened to be the perfect opportunity to express my feelings, seeing as I never was good at that kind of thing.

Lily turned her head and met his gaze, shock evident on her face, "Potter? It was you? _You_ sent me the note?"

He nodded and crossed over to her, "Look, Ev.. er, Lily. I know we've had our differences. You think I'm a tosser, and I don't blame you, honestly. I can be a real prick sometimes, but let me show you the other side of me," he gave her that stupid lopsided grin that never failed to charm the ladies, but sickened me every time I had the displeasure of seeing it, "Go to the Ball with me."

'No!" I wanted to scream, 'He's lying to you! It was me, Sev! Your best friend! It's _always _been me. I love you! Why can't you see that we belong together?'

But I didn't even open my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to form words. Tears stung my eyes, but I forcefully blinked them away. My stupid Slytherin, self-preserving self couldn't bare to put myself out there, to lay my emotions on the line, for fear of being shot down. I didn't cry out to the girl I loved because I was too afraid of not being chosen. If she picked him over me, that would make me second-best to Potter. Again.

Lily pulled him into her arms and smiled happily, apparently forgetting all of the rude comments he used to make, all the times he made her cry, and all the times she said she was never good enough for him. Just like that, she opened her heart to him, and I felt mine start to break.

"I'll go with you," she whispered. That was the last I heard of their conversation.

I turned and ran as fast as I could to the dungeons. Once inside an empty classroom, I flung myself into a desk and put my head in my hands. I was too late. I waited too long, and now I would never get my chance with her. He had won. Again.

"Why does he always fucking win?" I shouted in agony, "Why? What's so great about James BLOODY Potter? What does he have that I don't?" The anger rolled inside of me, consuming me. I hated him. I hated him more than I had hated anyone ever before. And I wanted him to pay.

'But what about Lily?' my conscience intruded, 'Don't you want her to be happy?'

"She can't be happy with him! He'll only hurt her! _I'm_ what's best for her. _**Me! **_Why can't she see that?"

'She loves him, Severus. You're her best friend. Be there for her. Congratulate her. It's for the best,' my conscience was pleading with me.

"I can't believe I'm having a bloody conversation with myself. Bollocks, I've gone 'round the bend," I sighed in frustration and heaved myself out of the desk only to start pacing the second I reached my full height.

"She loves him? How could she? He's a selfish, ignorant prat. All of his incredibly pompous friends strut around this castle like they own it. Lily's smarter than that," I ran my hands through my hair, trying to think about what to do, "But I love her. We've been best friends since I can remember. I know she would _never _forgive me if I stopped talking to her just because she's going to the Ball with Potter. It doesn't necessarily mean they'll start dating. Maybe she'll see what an arrogant wack-job he really is and stop fawning over him! Yes, yes!"

I made up my mind. No way was I going to sit around like a bump on a log and let Potter sweep Lily off her feet. I would not give up. I loved her too much to just let her go. Oh, no. Potter would not get off that easily. One day, I, Severus Snape, would have my beautiful little Lily.

* * *

**So, there we go! This one will be continued in another prompt at a later time.**

**Let me know whatcha think!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo Princess**


	14. What's going on?

**Surprise! An early update! I've got another snow day off from school (I'm beginning to really miss the warm, summer sun!) so I decided to go ahead and update.**

**Tell me what you think. This is a continuation of #2 Clocks and #7 "I have an announcement to make!"**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything. It's incredibly saddening, but I'll have to live with it.**

#14 "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

A few weeks later, Hermione and Ginny were back at the Burrow, this time accompanied by their fiancés. Dinner was to start in a few minutes, but Ron still had not shown up with Lavender.

"Calm down, Mione. It'll be fine. I'm here so he can't do anything to hurt you if he gets too angry," Draco ran his hands up and down her jean-clad thighs to comfort the anxious curly-headed witch.

On the other side of the room, Blaise reassured Ginny of the same thing. Ron really had a temper, and he did crazy things when he lost it. Everyone knew that.

"They should be here soon. Ron's hand on the clock moved to 'traveling' a second ago. Sit down at the table everyone," Mrs. Weasley buzzed about, sending plates floating through the air.

Ron came stumbling out of the fireplace, Lavender clung to his arm the second she popped out of the fireplace behind him. Harry and Luna greeted the couple, along with the rest of the Weasley clan. Hermione, Ginny, and their very Slytherin fiancés only glanced to each other, a worried look on their faces.

Not being used to this treatment from his sister and one of his best friends, Ron gave a disgruntled snort, "Well don't let me ruin your mood. Nice to see you all, too. Hi, Mione. Hi, Gin," he made his hello's to the two girls despite their cold shoulder and customarily ignored Blaise and Draco.

The entire meal passed in much the same manner. The two pregnant girls barely acknowledged the temperamental redhead and his blond tart of a girlfriend. Draco and Blaise talked freely with everyone else. They reassured their nervous partners, who were doing surprinsingly well at keeping a straight face.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley ushered Ron and Lavender into the living room, telling them they had something important to hear. This gave the couples some time to get their nerves together.

Once Mrs. Weasley returned, Hermione's calm, collected façade faded away. She completely freaked, "I can't do this! I just can't. He's going to be impossible!"

Ginny's worry crept through, too, "Blaise, what if he throws things like he did when we announced our engagement?"

All of the Weasley's tried their best to comfort the girls. They spoke calmly, attempting to soothe the hormonal girls.

Blaise and Draco ran their hands through their hair, equally nervous and worried about the outcome of revealing their news. The two young witches continued their ranting and chatter, pacing about frantically. Mrs. Weasley fluttered about behind them, not helping the slightest bit.

They must have been making quite a ruckus because Ron and Lavender were standing by the door to the living room, eyes wide at the chaotic sight before them.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, but no one heard him, "Hey!" he tried again. Nothing.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" that got their attention. The kitchen was so quiet, you could hear a quill drop. Everyone who was bustling around the tiny room seconds before was now frozen in place. No one knew what to say.

Hermione, plucking up her confidence, spoke up, "Uh, well, Gin and I- have some new."

"Well let's hear it then," he insisted, wrapping his arm around the confused blond next to him.

"Well, Ron. We're uh- we're… pregnant," everyone cringed, waiting for him to explode with anger. His younger sister and former love pregnant by two of the biggest Slytherin pricks. Before they married. It would definitely be enough to throw him into a fit of rage.

Ron Weasley shocked everyone. He broke into a huge grin and pulled Ginny then Hermione into a hug.

"Oh, that's great! I'm going to have more nieces and nephews! Congrats, mates," he shook hands with Blaise and Draco. They were shocked into silence once again.

Ginny, however, was a different story, "You're not going to freak out? That's- that's it?"

Hermione moved over to Ron and put a hand on his forehead, "No fever…" she murmured while biting her lip, "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Ron laughed happily and pulled Lavender further into his arms. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "I feel fine, guys. I'm just… ecstatic. Lav…" he gestured for her to speak.

"_I'm_ pregnant, too!" she cheered. Every jaw in the room dropped. No one had expected that one.

"What?" Hermione gasped, looking back and forth from Ron to Lavender.

Mrs. Weasley overcame the shock and burst into tears, "Oh! I'm going to have three grandkids soon! I can't- I can't believe this!"

Luna's tinkling, wistful voice piped up from the long table. A small smile graced her lips, "Uh.. Well, actually, I'm pregnant, as well."

Hermione and Ginny laughed in disbelief, pulling her into a hug. The look on Harry's face was priceless.

"I'm… I- I- I… I'm going to be a father?" he grinned, a mixture of joy and overwhelming shock evident on his face.

"How is this even possible!" Ginny wondered, "All four of us?"

Draco and Blaise stared at each other, jaws on the floor. Four pregnant girls that would undoubtedly be spending a lot of time together. Oh, boy. Their lives were going to get _incredibly_ stressful in a few months.

Mr. Weasley's smile couldn't get any bigger. The family just kept getting bigger and bigger. Soon, they would need to add on another wing just to make room for everyone. He gave his wife a gentle kiss, his eyes sparkling with happiness. His family. Every single one of them were a part of his ever-growing family.

* * *

**Surprised? :)**** I doubt you guys were expecting that one. **_**I **_**wasn't even expecting it when I wrote it!**

**I don't know where it all came from, but that would certainly be hectic to deal with. Four pregnant women? Wow.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, as always!**

**It means soo much to me to know I've got such loyal fans.**

**xoxo Princess**


	15. You don't have to leave

**Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, or alerting this story, or any of my other stories! I love you all!**

**I even love my silent readers who merely enjoy staying in the background ;)**

**Songs listened to while writing this chapter: "Your Call", "Vulnerable", and "The Last Song Ever" by Secondhand Serenade.**

**They're beautifully touching. Give them a listen.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything you might recognize. Did you really think I did?**

* * *

#15 "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."

The rain continues to pour over me, making a puddle of thick mud beneath my feet and soaking me to the core. But I don't feel it.

I'm numb.

I have been since the second my entire world walked away from me, probably never to return. After all, things never happen the same way twice, do they?

_Her hands trembled, clutched around the wand she had trained on my chest. Desperation evident on her face, like she had no other choice._

"_You don't understand!" she screamed, the shrillness creeping in at the last second. There they were. The emotions she was trying so hard to hide. Why wouldn't she just listen to me?_

_I closed my eyes in frustration and leaned hard against the kitchen chair, my right leg still sore from the gash healed only hours previously. She never listened to me when it came down to this. And it __always__ came down to this. Why? It got us nowhere._

"_You don't have to leave," I whispered, a futile effort to keep the love of my life by my side for just a little longer. If I just kept stalling, kept talking, kept arguing, kept reminding her why she had to stay, kept __breathing__, maybe I wouldn't lose her this time._

_But somewhere deep inside, I knew. I knew it would never work._

_She sighed for the millionth time. Anger drained from her tired form, "Yes, I do," Nymphadora lowered her wand, silently pleading with me to stop arguing with her. A tear slid down her grimy cheek. I saw the dirt smudge as she quickly wiped the offending droplet away._

_My mind trailed off, no longer thinking about the beautiful witch before me, but of what we had been enduring for the past six months. The dirt on her cheek reminded me of something I had pushed to the back of my mind. Something I reserved for only my most desperate, pitiful moods. It did me no good to think of it any other time. There was nothing I could do._

_We needed showers, but that luxury could not be found in times like this. We were on missions for the Order every other, if not every, day, battling Death Eaters, fending off curses and hexes and jinxes like our lives depended on it. And they did. No, we didn't have time for showers. A quick Scourgify seemed to get the job done well enough. _

_Many found themselves thrown together with Order members in safe houses that could barely accommodate a fifth of the amount of people crammed in the doors. At first, we tried to keep up with normal acts such as bathing, reading, and chatting. But after time, the war got to us. We became dirty too soon after washing away the muck. We only had certain books which either had to be read time and time again, or, more often than not, collect dust on the tables while we were away. We preferred to be left to ourselves, to ponder our own thoughts, or to think of better times. Talking about the "good times" only made it that much more evident how bad it was for us all now. We got used to seeing filth all around us. It didn't bother us anymore. Times were rough. But we could pull through it. We __had__ to._

_Why couldn't she see that we had to overcome?_

"_Dora, please. Listen to me," I begged, running a hand through my short filthy hair._

_She had heard enough, "No, Remus. No more of your emotional, Hell, fire, and brimstone, 'We shall not succumb!' sermons! I've had it with them. I know you don't want me to go. But it's better this way. We can't get too attached to each other. It's dangerous… For both of us," the look of regret and sadness in her eyes nearly broke my heart._

_I couldn't let her go. Not when we finally had become so close. But that was why she had to go, wasn't it? Because it was no longer safe to care this much. To think of others before you think of yourself. To love. Not with this war surrounding us. I nodded my understanding, giving her the acceptance she so sought._

"_Please don't hate me, Remus. I'm doing this for us. Some day, when this world is at peace and our lives aren't in jeopardy, some day we can be together. I promise," she placed a final kiss on my cheek, turned, and jogged out the front door to the apparation point. Nymphadora Tonks was off to Merlin knows where to fight the evil that kept us apart._

_She was __so__ brave, my Dora._

_I kept replaying everything that had just happened in my mind. Over and over again like those Muggle film streams. Every angry sentence, every pained word, every pathetic letter. It wouldn't go away._

_Thunder rolled in the distance. It beckoned the rain and lightning forward, instituting a raging storm. _

_She always loved storms. She loved to stand in the rain, letting it absorb into her clothes until they were hanging heavy with water; it washed away her thoughts, she would say._

_Washed away her thoughts…_

_Washed away…_

_That was it! I dashed outside just as the rain began to fall. It washed away the dirt and grime from my body and clothes, adding to the murky water at my feet. But my thoughts were still there. Still ever present in my agonized mind._

I lose track of how long I've been stuck in this one positon. It could be hours. Or minutes. Or even seconds. But this is the only thing that can take away the pain of her leaving me. This is the only way.

The cold chases away the sadness with ease. It creeps into my bones and captures my heart. I know I will not be truly happy again until she is by my side, for good this time. But right now, happiness is the furthest thing from my mind.

Why did this have to happen to us?

What had we done to deserve this?

Why did she have to leave?

I stand in the pouring rain, clinging to an empty promise and a miniscule hope for a happy future. But I doubt that will be enough. Not with this war surrounding us, choking us, strangling us the way it has been for the past six months.

No, it did little good to hope anymore.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I quite enjoyed writing this, and I do so hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Leave me a review, pretty please, loves! They inspire me so much more than you could imagine. You could be my muse!**

**Thanks so much for reading :)**

**xoxo Princess**


	16. Duel

**Hey, everyone! Here's another update from me for xXKissingSinXx's 100 Prompt Challenge :)**

**This one is quite a bit shorter than the others, and I consider it to be slightly AU. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Prompt #16 Duel

Draco wiped the sweat from his brow with his left hand. This was a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be when he brought it up. He needed to practice more then, it seemed.

"Give up yet, pretty boy?" Blaise grunted, trying his best to beat his Slytherin housemate at his own game.

The blonde gritted his teeth together, his face scrunching in concentration, "Hell no! There's no way I would ever lose a duel to _you _of all people, Zabini." The half black boy merely huffed in response.

They bent and twisted, avoiding the others' attempt to end it already. The tangible tension in the room would probably suffocate an innocent bystander, but these two reveled in it. Thirty agonizing, pain filled minutes had gone by so far, but it seemed like hours. And there weren't any signs of giving in from either of the two. They loved the challenge.

Draco groaned as he stretched his arm farther than it could comfortably move, "Just a little farther!" he cried, then sighed deeply in relief as he reached his destination.

Blaise, equally sore and roughed up, caught his breath before making a challenging accusation, "There's _no_ way you can beat me, Malfoy. You don't have what it takes! You're too much of a coward. Just quit already."

"_Coward? _I'm the coward? Ha! Says the guy who ran screaming like a little girl when a tiny mouse scurried through our dorm! _You're _the one who's going to lose!" the blonde shouted, adrenaline rushing through his veins and allowing him to inch a little farther away with his right foot.

"That was _not_ a tiny mouse, and you know it! That was _a rat_! Rats carry disease.. And fleas.. A- a- an -and all kinds of disgusting things. There's no way I'm risking my own health just because a stupid rat decides to take up residence in Theo's sock drawer!" Blaise shivered at the memory, but reached out as far as he could in an attempt to throw Draco off balance.

"There's a rat! There's a rat!" the young Malfoy teased, trying to make the darker of the two jump and cower in fear.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Not going to work! You aren't getting out of this that easily," he flashed a cocky smirk before moving his right hand to the correct position.

"We'll see about that!" he grinned triumphantly while planting his foot with ease, "Left foot, red!"

* * *

**Did you catch on that they were playing Twister? :) ****I thought this little drabble up after playing it with some friends during our snow days.**

**Let me know what you all thought of this! Review, review!**

**To all of you that read, review, favorite, or alert my stories, here is a big THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You're all so awesome!**

**If you have been reading my story ****I'll Believe It When I See It****, then swing by my profile and give me your opinion on my new poll.**

**Your thoughts determine what happens in the next chapter!**

**Again, thanks so much!**

**xoxo Princess**


	17. Howling

**Second update in one day! Yay. Hope you all like this one.**

**This is a complete AU. There was no war, no Voldemort, "blood status" not as big of a deal, etc. Lupin is the DADA teacher (not that he plays a big role in this story. Just FYI) :)**** It takes place during the Golden Trio's 5****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownage. *sigh* Maybe some day.**

* * *

Prompt #17 Howling

Almost every student in the Great Hall sat fidgeting nervously during dinner, myself included. After what we pulled off today, it's quite surprising that nothing had come in the mail sooner. But now, it was time for dinner. The news had surely reached all of our parents by now, even my own.

Perhaps I should back up a little and explain just why the entire student body of Hogwarts looked ready to explode with anxiety, was sweating fiercely from the adrenaline pumping through their bodies, or had chewed practically all of their fingernails off in their nervous wait. It's quite a story to tell. No doubt something that will be remembered far past our time. But that had been the whole point of doing it, hadn't it?

We wanted to leave our mark on Hogwarts ever since Fred and George discovered a loooong list of all the pranks past years had pulled on teachers, other houses, friends, enemies, family members, and even previous headmasters. Well… word got around rather quickly thanks to the Hogwarts Rumor Mill, and everyone's interest was piqued somewhat by it. Even the temperamental Slytherins socialized civilly with the rest of us because of it.

After reading the list, a group of students came up with an ingenious plan: Why just do one prank? Why not do _every single one _of them already done?

Our logic behind that seems a bit flawed looking back now, but the fame and glory looming in the back of all our minds far outweighed the consequences at the time. I'm usually the more conservative one out of my friends, but I was _all over_ this idea. Being the "Brightest Witch of My Age" as I'm so called, a lot of people expected me to be involved in some way with the pranks. Some of them did require a bit of difficult magic to create the desired affect. I was the woman for the job, apparently.

We decided to pull out all the stops, adding our own pranks in the mix. After all, Fred and George were probably the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen (the Marauder's being their only competition). Things were sure to be chaotic. Everyone wanted to input their opinions, spouting out ideas, saying which pranks would work best in which classrooms, who should be the one to execute the different pranks, and arguing about the ones they thought were stupid.

Once we organized who was doing which prank in which part of the school, we set a date: two days before the end of our second term. Our exams would be finished then, it would give us plenty of time to plan more if need be, and we would be free almost all day long. It was my, Harry's, and Ron's fifth year. Fred and George planned it as their last hurrah since it was their seventh year. Ginny, being a year below us, decided to join her twin brothers in their quest for fame.

"Okay everyone, obviously we aren't going to be able to openly discuss this due to the chance the professors overheard us. So.. I've proposed a codename for our plan. Operation Felix Felicis," I announced with a grin at a meeting in the Room of Requirement. I was proud of my inventive and clever use of the name for "liquid luck". Everyone else was on board. O.F.F. was a go.

After many weeks of hushed, excited whispering, scheming, and plotting between unusual groups of students, it was time. Breakfast ended this morning, and I said my goodbyes to Harry and Ron, made my way to the dungeons to prank a few of the classrooms there. The anxiousness inside of me built up with each step I took. What if I got caught? What if I couldn't do it? I shook of these negative thoughts away and collected myself. There was no way I was going to let that get in my way.

Mission completed, I strolled leisurely through the castle to the common room, catching the occasional mischievous grin or triumphant smirk from another student. It seemed things were going as planned.

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, I met shouts of joy. Kids high-fived. Animated chatterers re-enacted the moment they almost got caught by Filtch or Peeves. Details about pranks that they had pulled off flew from one person to the next. Gryffindor courage came in handy apparently. Now, we needed news about the other houses.

Right on cue, an enraged Professor McGonagall stormed into the common room. The talking ceased immediately. No one said a word as she glared from student to student, looking for a weak link. We stood strong, no one slipping up or looking guilty.

"I don't know if you are all aware… But there has been a series of pranks pulled throughout the castle. It saddens me to think that something of such magnitude had to involve the participation of most, if not all, of the student body. Now, I'm fully aware that because you are young, you like to make a ruckus and cause problems," McGonagall looked to me, disappointment evident in her gaze. I bit my bottom lip but said nothing.

"I had high hopes that my house had not been involved when the first pranks were discovered in the Astronomy Tower by Professor Trelawney. But more were uncovered by Professor Snape in the dungeons, and then Professor Sprout found the same thing in her greenhouses, though none of her plants were damaged. On top of that, Professor's Sinistra, Babbage, Flitwick, Lupin, and myself, to name a few, found the same types of things in our classrooms. The Great Hall appears to have received identical treatment. Various corridors are now deemed unsuitable for use. Therefore, after further inspection, the Heads of Houses have come to a consensus with Headmaster Dumbledore that… Well, _everyone_… seems to have had some part in it," she sighed, her face softening a bit, "If someone were to come forward and announce their innocence as well as name those who are guilty, then no punishment shall be placed upon you. Would any of you like to step forward?"

We all looked to one another. I eyed every Gryffindor in the room, challenging them to lie to a professor. We all were guilty, so we would all be punished if it came to that. We stood together. No one stepped forward.

When McGonagall noticed this, a small smile raised her thin lips, "I suspected as much. Gryffindors have always been known to stick together in times of need. Very well.

I must also inform you that because no one in any of the other houses has confessed to the pranks, we simply cannot punish you. Dumbledore feels that we cannot punish every single student that attends Hogwarts, and since there are only two more days left until the end of term, it would do little good anyway. All of your parents will be informed of what occurred today, so be expecting a response in the near future. Now, with that, I leave you to go about what you were doing before I interrupted. Enjoy your evening," she gave a stiff nod before walking to the portrait.

Whispers started immediately, but I kept my eyes on McGonagall. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back around. The woman I looked at as a mentor smiled and shook her head, looking positively amused. Hmm, that was strange. It was almost like she knew all along what we would do… Perhaps she did.

Ron and Harry pulled me out of my thoughts by pulling me into a hug, "So what'd you end up doing in the dungeons, Mione?" Ron asked, a devilish grin on his face.

I couldn't help but grin back, "Well.. I set off a few of your brothers Wild-Fire Whiz Bangs and some Decoy Detonators. I noticed Fred and George engulfing the fourth floor corridor with that Portable Swamp they wouldn't stop talking about so much."

The fiery red-haired twins came up behind me, each putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Ah.. Yes. The Portable Swamp," Fred said, a giant smirk forming on his lips.

"That one was simple.." George scoffed.

"It's the Punching Telescopes that'll make it right difficult for the professors to clean it all up," Fred finished for his twin, laughing at the thought.

Harry chuckled as he recalled what he saw in the Great Hall, "There was an incredible amount of Muggle bouncy balls filling the entire thing. Probably a meter off the floor, I'd bet! How they got that many, I'll never know."

Stories were exchanged for hours, but once lunch time came around, we marched out of the common room to the Great Hall. To our surprise, all of the bouncy balls had been removed.

Though most of the students' spirits were incredibly high from the success of Operation Felix Felicis, some were worried about what their parents were going to say. They barely spoke to anyone all through lunch, and kept looking to the ceiling for the owls. I'll admit, I was a bit worried, but I was incredibly happy at the overall success of the mission. We were going down in history!

I learned that a few of the Slytherins successfully deployed a fake Fiendfyre in the library without harming any of the books. I let out a sigh of relief at that news. Madam Pince had screamed in terror at the sight of her precious books covered in flames. I wished I could've seen that.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and I, along with a bunch of other students gathered in the Room of Requirement. We shared our success stories and laughed and generally just got to know each other. This was turning out to be a great bonding experience for the students of Hogwarts.

Soon enough though, high spirits began to sink. One negative thought seemed to push the rest of our negative thoughts to the front of our minds. What would our parents say? Would we get in trouble? Why hadn't I thought about that before agreeing to the pranks? A nervous tension settled over the student body. Not many people were happy.

Now, I'm back to where I started at the beginning of this story. Dinner time had arrived, and we slowly made our way to the Great Hall once again. This time, though, the atmosphere was very different. There was no laughter. There were no animated conversations. There was no joy.

We nervously fiddled with our forks, picking through our food. Not many people were actually eating. Ron, however, couldn't seem to shove enough of it into his mouth.

"Honestly, Ron, you would think you would slow down a bit before you choke," I scolded for the millionth time, but it never worked. Ron continued shoveling food into his wide open mouth.

I fussed with my hair, twirling a piece of it around my fingers like I always did when I was nervous. My parents were going to be so upset.

Then I heard it.

The sound of wings. Normally it was harder to hear, more faint. Not tonight. It sounded like an entire army of owls was flying through the air, wings beating and flapping like crazy.

The mail was here. And it looked like every student in the Great Hall was going to be receiving something tonight.

In the beaks of almost every single owl was a bright red envelope.

"Oh, no!" I grumbled, "Howlers!"

Students looked to others, nervous and scared. It was never good to ignore a Howler. They _had_ to open them. One by one, shrieks and shouts filled the Great Hall. Students paled at the sound of their parents reciting their full given names, clearly seething with anger. The noise ricocheted off the walls, making it seem like there were twice as many as there actually were.

I had never heard that much yelling in my life! Cursing, promises of groundings and punishments, and, in some cases, threats of physical pain bound around the room. I saw several people cringe as they listened to what their parents had to say about our pranks. None of it was very pleasant.

Harry received a Howler from his own normally sweet, even-tempered mother. I was shocked into silence to say the least.

Looking down in front of me, I noticed a simple white envelope on the table. Ah, a letter from my parents. Muggleborns got to miss the embarrassing experience of a Howler, but it didn't make it any worse to witness one. My parents wrote of how disappointed they were, how they expected better of me, how I would be in immense trouble the second I got home. They always liked to lay the guilt on thick.

Seconds later, the ripping of paper was heard all around the Great Hall. It seemed that the Howlers were finished with their ranting and raving, so they were now tearing themselves into millions of pieces. Some students sighed, glad that it was over. Others looked at the tiny pieces as though it would come back to life to scream at them some more. A few actually lit their torn up Howlers on fire.

The professors had looked on in amusement the entire time. It seemed the unruly, yet incredibly sneaky and brave, students would be getting punished after all.

We had wanted to leave our mark on Hogwarts. We wanted the fame and the glory and the credit for being ingenious. We definitely got that and then some. Our pranks went down in "Hogwarts: A History", something I was incredibly proud of. But also in that book were the first hand experiences of several students depicting what 500 or so Howlers sounded like in one room.

It was certainly something none of us would ever forget.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought of this one! :) I had a blast writing it.**

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or alerting any of my stories. It means a lot to me to know you enjoy my work.**

**If you've read my other story, ****I'll Believe It When I See It****, take a few seconds to pop by my profile and take my poll! It'll give me your opinion on what you want to see in the next chapter, as well as give me some input as to what you don't want.**

**Thanks again!**

**xoxo Princess**


	18. Excited

**I know it's been forever since I've updated! I've been incredibly busy with a school play recently. BUT, I'm back! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy my take on the next prompt for xXKissingSinXx's 100 Prompt Challenge.**

**There's a bit of a Taylor Swift song at the end, **_**Never Grow Up**_**, which I do not own. I recommend checking it out. It's cute and sweet, and so touching. It made me cry!**

****

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling never replies to my pleas for ownership. *sigh***

* * *

Five year-old, blond-haired, stormy grey-eyed Scorpius awoke with a start on an early Autumn morning. Darkness still covered the sky, and one star shone brightly outside his window. He had heard a scream. His mother's scream.

He jumped out of his bed, nearly falling on his face when his feet became entangled in his Wimborne Wasps Quidditch sheets. There it was again.

"Aaaaaagggghhhh!"

The little tike scrambled from his room and sprinted down the hall. Panic rose in his tiny chest as he made his way through the Manor's wide hallway to his parents bedroom.

"Mummy! Mummy!" he burst through the door, fear evident in his features.

His dad rushed from one side to the other, his hands grasping his own blond hair between his fingers in between throwing items into a bag. Scorpius, looking like a clone of his father at age five, didn't have a clue what to do.

"Draaacoooo! Hurry up! I don't know how much more of this I can take! I told you to pack my bag weeks ago, but do you listen to me? Of course not!" his eyes moved to his mother who sat on the edge of the bed, hands clutched over her engorged stomach, breaths coming in pants.

He ran over to her side and took her much larger hands in his tiny ones, "Mummy, what's wrong? The baby is okay, right? You're okay, too? Aren't you?" worry was written all over his face.

Astoria smiled tightly, "Oh, yes, Scorp. We're both just fine. Do you remember when Daddy and I told you there were a few more weeks until the baby would come?" her son nodded quickly, and she continued, "Well, honey, it seems we don't have that much time. Aagghhh! The-the baby is coming right now…"

Scorpius' eyes went wide, and gasped in disbelief, "Right now?"

Draco zipped up the bag as he rushed to his growing family's side, "That's right, son. You're going to have a little brother or sister soon," the small lad bounced up and down with joy at the news.

He grabbed his father's hand, tugging anxiously with all his might, "Let's go, let's go! Mummy's got to get to the hopsicle! Come onnnnn!"

His parents chuckled, Astoria sucking in a breath afterward and letting out another pained scream.

Draco handed Scorpius the green velvet bag and picked up his wife bridal style, "To the fireplace, Scorp. Stay with me. Don't fall behind."

They briskly walked through the Manor to their living room and into the elaborately decorated fireplace. Draco made sure his son was inside with him before instructing him to grab a handful of floo powder.

"Now, Scorp, throw it down forcefully. Just like I taught you. Don't be scared," bright green flames engulfed them, and Draco shouted their destination, "St. Mungo's!"

Seconds later, the family clamored out of one of the many fireplaces in the waiting room of the wizard hospital. Witches and wizards bustled about, sat in chairs looking rather bored, and read various magazines and newspapers. No one took any notice of the frantic family.

"My mum is having a baby!" Scorpius shouted to the first MediWitch he saw. Upon hearing this, several others rushed over to them, and Astoria was whisked away.

"Where, where are they t-taking her?" the lad looked to and fro trying to find his mother.

Draco bent down and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "She's in the delivery room. That's where your brother or sister will be born. Normally, I would be in there with Mummy, but because it's short notice, and the baby is coming so suddenly, the MediWitches and MediWizards need to be alone to make sure nothing goes wrong. It'll all be okay, son."

Scorpius fidgeted like crazy, bouncing around and moving every few seconds, "How long is this going to take? I want to see my little sister!"

Draco looked at him curiously, "How do you know it's a girl?"

He grinned and shrugged, "I just know! I'm gonna have a little sister, and she's going to be the cutest, most wonderfulest, specialest sister in the whole wide world!"

The older blond smiled lovingly down at his son. He had such a perfect family. He had a beautiful wife whom he loved very much and whom loved him all the same, no matter his moods. After vowing to never let his own children have a childhood like his own, he spent all the time he could with Scorpius teaching him to read, and teaching him to fly on his child-size training broom, and reading to him every night until he fell asleep.

When Astoria told him she was expecting again, Draco's heart leapt with excitement. He was ready to go through the whole experience again. Secretly, he hoped Scorp was right, and it turned out to be a girl. They had made the decision early on in the pregnancy to wait until the actual labor to find out the sex of the baby. Now, Draco was wishing he would have talked Astoria out of it. The wait was killing him! He had always wanted a daughter, a precious angel to always be his baby girl no matter what.

Two hours of excruciating labor went by like months for Astoria, but soon enough, the Malfoy family welcomed a new member into the world.

Draco struggled to keep up with an ecstatic Scorpius as he bolted through the corridors of St. Mungo's and into his mother's room. Astoria lay on the bed, hair sticking to her neck, eyes tired, muscles sore, and head dizzy, but happy nonetheless. In her arms was a little bundle wrapped in a soft, pink blanket.

"I told you it was a girl, Daddy!" Scorpius cried before he was shushed by his parents.

"You've got to be quiet, son. Your little sister is very sensitive to light and sound, and you don't want to wake her up. She might start crying."

"She's already awake, darling. I think someone wants to see you both," Astoria said while making silly faces into the blanket and receiving gurgled giggles.

The tyke nodded his understanding to his dad before tiptoeing to his mum's bedside and peering into the blanket.

Inside was a cute, round face with bright blue eyes staring straight at him. Her fine, strawberry blond hair peeked out from under the blanket. Draco stood next to his son, one hand on Astoria's shoulder. His other hand was occupied by his daughter clutching onto his ring finger with both tiny appendages.

"Welcome to the world, Lyra Zamia Malfoy," Draco's voice caught in his throat, the emotion of seeing his daughter for the first time overtaking him.

Astoria sighed with joy, "She's beautiful, isn't she, Scorp? Do you love you sister? She loves you very much, I assure you."

Scorpius touched her cheek with the weight of a feather, his voice was a stage whisper, "She's so pretty! She's got your hair color, too! I love her already, Mama. Can I call her Mia?"

Draco looked to his wife who chuckled tiredly, "You can call her whatever you wish for now, but when she gets old enough, you'll call her what she desires to be called. Lyra Zamia Malfoy will surely be a handful. She's already needed feeding twice, changing three times, and she adores attention. But, strangely enough, she barely cries."

Scorpius crawled into one of the chairs next to the bed and gave his mother a hug, "We did good," he stated before yawning and leaning back in the chair.

Laughing, Draco ruffled his son's hair, "We sure did. She's beautiful. Come on, Scorp. Let's get you back home so you can sleep. You woke up pretty early, and don't you tell me you aren't tired. I saw that yawn," he smirked at the replica of himself before picking him up, "Oh, you're getting heavy."

"Growing up so fast, he is," Astoria smiled, "We'll be here when you get back. I love you, my Scorpion. And you as well, my Dragon."

Giving both of the women in their lives their love, they flooed back to the Manor where Draco made sure Scorpius was fast asleep. His son's personal, devoted house elf, Piper, promised to watch him while Draco went back to the hospital.

As soon as he returned, he found his wife asleep. She had been through a lot, and she still looked beautiful to the blond wizard. He would never love anyone more than his own family.

If only his mother were here to see this. She would never believe it. A girl born to a Malfoy! Sure, his first born had still been a boy, as was tradition, but his mother always told him she wanted a granddaughter to shower with affection and dress up in frilly clothes and watch as she blossomed into a strong, confident young woman. It hurt his heart to know that she would never be able to do so.

Draco scooped up his squirming daughter and moved to a seat by the window. Looking out into the lightening sky, he sighed. Mia was getting fussy, whimpering and wiggling where she lay in the crook of his arms. The proud father shifted her to lean against his chest as he sunk down in the chair and sighed.

This little miracle he called his daughter yawned and stretched. He rubbed gentle circles into her back, humming a melody. As he thought about all the blessings he had had in his life, all the things he had been through with the War, all of the wrong choices he made, he couldn't help but wish for a better life for his kids.

His breathing deepened as he relaxed. Holding his child came easily to him, like he was always meant to help bring her into the world, to raise her. Draco quietly sang a song he had written just for his youngest child:

"Oh darling, don't you ever grow up,

Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little,

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up,

Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple,

I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart,

And no one will desert you,

Just try to never grow up, never grow up."

The sun peaked over the horizon as Draco sang to his baby girl. Mia drifted off to sleep with the sound of her father's voice, tucked safely against his chest. All was right in the world. Excitement slightly bubbled through his veins, but the serenity of the room won over. Draco fell asleep cradling his newfound joy.

**********

* * *

**

**I do so hope you enjoyed it! I absolutel**y loved writing this, and it makes me anxious for the day that I'm ready to have kids of my own. I just love them.

**Thanks ever so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, or favoriting any of my stories! It means the world to me.**

**The poll on my profile for _I'll Believe It When I See It _is still up and will be until Saturday when the next chapter will be posted!**

**Thanks again, everyone. You are loved!**

**Xoxo Princess**


End file.
